


I don't have a title for this but it's the best thing I've ever written

by sav2014



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Rated T for the fuck word and for logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sav2014/pseuds/sav2014
Summary: Will uses the power of L O G I C





	I don't have a title for this but it's the best thing I've ever written

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the time it took me to eat a pack of gushers and it’s the best thing I’ve ever written.
> 
> Not WilSon or Sonny friendly, please turn back now. There is a brief mention of canonical non-consensual sex, please be advised.

“Paul is leaving for therapy, you have to be with me now,” Sonny said, voice smarmy as ever, as the two stood in the Kiriakis mansion. All the drama always happens here. No one knows why. Everyone must live in the walls or something.

“Uh...or I can just leave town too,” Will shrugged, “He’s going for physical therapy, no one ever said he was leaving forever. It would be completely illogical for me to be with you.”

“What?!” Sonny sputtered, “Why? You remember us now!”

“Yeah, I remember us...I remember that we were separated when you left town, leaving me with the daughter you supposedly care about,” Will said, slowly, like he was talking to someone with the mental capacity of a spoiled twelve year-old (he was).

“Yeah, but...I’d be happy _now_ , obviously,” Sonny said, crossing his arms.

“I still cheated on you,” Will said, “You remember that right? That doesn’t get erased just because I had amnesia. I still remember that…the sex was good…” he trailed off.

“You can’t just leave town! Our daughter is here!” Sonny said triumphantly, “Gabi would never let you take her.”

“Hey! Gabi!” Will yelled.

“What?!” Gabi yelled from upstairs.

“Can Ari and I go on a trip with Paul for a few months? We’ll send you pics everyday and FaceTime!” Will yelled back.

“Yeah, okay!” Gabi said, going back to her bulletin board of ideas on how to ruin Abby and Chad. He would be hers, after all. Despite the kidnapping stuff. Yeah.

“You can’t just _leave me_ , we’re a supercouple!” Sonny protested.

“Uh, so we was my mom and EJ, and he literally raped her. The bar for supercouple status is really low,” Will shrugged, “We were voted worst couple of 2018 by viewers, why would we get together?”

Silence.

“Exactly,” Will clapped his hands, “Bye!” he called, going to walk out the door.

“Sonny, I’ve come to marry you!” Leo, back from the dead, yelled, bursting through the door and almost hitting Will with it in the process.

“Fucking hell,” Will said, slipping passed Leo without saying a word.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was obviously a joke. This isn't the best thing I've ever written...according to AO3 statistics, the best thing I've ever written was a Teen Wolf story back in the day.
> 
> If you're a Horita fan, might I recommend checking out my ACTUAL Horita fic, No Matter What.
> 
> If you're a Wilson fan...I don't really have anything for you. Maybe some oneshots I wrote, back in the day, if you dig deep enough.
> 
> *cough* so yeah
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter: @gayliensav


End file.
